


Bandage

by AlexDanversFBI



Series: ACOP2019 Agentcorp October Prompts - Under 2000 words [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp October Prompts 2019, Caring, Couch Cuddles, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Injury, Protective Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversFBI/pseuds/AlexDanversFBI
Summary: Alex gets injured at work. Lena cares for her.





	Bandage

Alex was used to bumps and bruises at work, it came with the job. There weren't many days when she didn't have to at least get checked out in the med bay. Today was one of those days. One particular Alien in lock up had decided to escape its cell and Alex ended up being on the receiving end of its anger, breaking one of her fingers in the fight that ensued. So she was bandaged up and went home.

Alex was lying on the sofa in her apartment feeling sorry for herself when her girlfriend arrived, bringing with her a bottle of wine, pizza and a smile to die for.

Alex looked up at Lena Luthor, all that was good in this world, as she strode into the apartment with her hands full. Lena looked at Alex lying there and raised an eyebrow, “I could do with a little help here.”

Alex frowned and waved her bandaged hand in the air, “Sorry.”

Lena rushed to put the pizza on the kitchen island along with the wine then she walked over to her girlfriend quickly. Alex moved a little so Lena could sit down beside her.

“Oh my God Alex, what happened to you?” The Luthor asked concern in her deep green eyes.

“Fight with…. Never mind that's confidential.” Alex sighed resting her hand down in her lap.

“Does it hurt?” Lena asked with a deep frown across her beautiful brow. 

“Not so much, painkillers do wonders.” Alex smiled softly and wrapped one arm around her lover pulling her in close, “I’m feeling so much better now that you are here.”

Lena moved in until their lips met in a soft gentle kiss.

“Mmm so much better,” Alex breathed into Lena’s red lips, then she kissed her again for longer and almost forgot she had an injury.

Lena drew back a little breathless, got up and bought over the Pizza and poured two glasses of wine. She sat back down beside Alex after placing the food and drink down on the coffee table. She looked at Alex’s hand, “So is it broken?”

Alex nodded, “Unfortunately yes, which means I am pretty useless until it heals.”

“Not completely useless,” Lena smirked at her.

“Your lucky its not my right hand,” Alex smirked back.

This was a flirting game they often indulged in, even now after all this time, it was playful and loving. It often ended up with them both in the throws of passion. And it didn't seem to matter where they were. But tonight Lena decided that Alex needed a different kind of loving. Lena fed Alex her pizza and passed her a glass of wine when she wanted it. Afterwards she got up and found the softest blanket she could find in Alex’s apartment, it just happened to be a disney frozen one that Lena hadn't noticed before, she smiled at how very cute that was and wondered if Kara had given it to her or was her lover, the badass director danvers a secret softie, she threw it over them both and cuddled into her lovers side, then she picked up the TV remote and found a film for them to watch on Netflix. And no, it wasn't Frozen.

“Thank you,” Alex told her as she stroked Lena’s hair in her lap with her good hand. “You are so good to me.”

Lena gave a happy contented sigh, “Your welcome love.”

“I think I’ll keep you,” Alex quipped.

Lena looked up at her, “Well thanks.”

“Your welcome babe,” Alex grinned cheekily.

“You are impossible!” Lena shook her head and then cuddled back into her lover, “And your also so soft and warm and I never want to leave this spot.”

Alex chuckled to herself, “Good because I am never letting you go.”


End file.
